Not Applicable
This invention relates to a means for keeping cigarettes, a cigarette lighter and/or other smoking materials dry and undamaged. In particular, it relates to a container for holding cigarettes or tobacco and a cigarette lighter that can be carried in the pocket of a user during the performance of a sporting, recreation, physical or social activity.
Cigarettes and cigarette lighters are well known. Individual cigarettes are fragile constructions that must be maintained in an undamaged and dry condition in order to function correctly. Similarly, cigarette lighters are susceptible to damage and can become unsafe or inoperable if roughly handled. This is particularly true for inexpensive disposable lighters. Such lighters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,017,128 and 5,085,578, the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,053,758; 1,273,264; 1,293,197; 1,463,086; 1,522,633; 1,587,468; 1,741,867; 1,845,340; 1,51,057; 1,961,181; 2,031,363; 2,081,930; 2,411,946; 2,460,427; 2,483,304; 2,727,547; 2,741,109; 4,207,976; Re. 31,076; Des. 140,571; Des. 144,528; Des. 148,402; Des. 148,650; and Des. 366,344; the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Turnbull in U.S. Pat. No. 1,053,758 discloses a waterproof container. This invention is limited in that packing in a seat and clamping members are required to seal the joint between the casing and its cover. Moreover, no means are provided for supporting cigarettes in the container body.
Moran in U.S. Pat. No. 1,273,264 discloses a cigarette and match case. This invention is limited in that a snap-on closure is required to seal the joint between the container and its cover. Moreover, no means are provided to organize the container""s contents.
Rice in U.S. Pat. No. 1,293,197 discloses a cigarette case. This invention is limited in that it is not waterproof and in that a spring-pressed catch is required to fasten the lid on the body. Moreover, the device comprises an integral refillable lighter.
Kelly in U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,086 discloses a waterproof carrying case. This invention is limited in that a bail and a rubber gasket are required to seal the joint between the body and its cover. Moreover, no means are provided to organize the container""s contents.
Kister in U.S. Pat. No. 1,522,633 discloses a waterproof cigarette container. This invention is limited in that wire bails and a rubber gasket are required to seal the joint between the vial and its lid. Moreover, no means are provided to organize the container""s contents.
Burkey et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,468 discloses a cigarette case. This invention is limited in that a roller clamp is required to seal the joint between the body and its cover. Moreover, no means are provided for supporting cigarettes in the container body.
Mara in U.S. Pat. No. 1,741,867 discloses a combined cigarette case and lighter. This invention is limited in that it is not waterproof, is designed to accommodate an entire package of cigarettes and comprises an integral refillable lighter.
Woller in U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,340 discloses a combination cigarette case and lighter. This invention is limited in that it is not waterproof Moreover, the device comprises an integral refillable lighter.
Picker in U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,057 discloses a cigarette case. This invention is limited in that its cover it removable. Moreover, the device comprises an integral refillable lighter located in the middle of the container.
Von der Heydt in U.S. Pat. No. 1,961,181 discloses a carrying case. This invention is limited in that a cushion and tongues are required to seal the joint between the container and its lid. Moreover, no means are provided to organize the container""s contents.
Erickson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,031,363 discloses a combination vanity case. This invention is limited in that a gasket in a channel is required to seal the joint between the body and its cover. Moreover, no means are provided for supporting cigarettes in the container body.
Hoffman in U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,930 discloses a waterproof container for bathers. This invention is limited in that a gasket in a channel and spring-loaded hooks or catches are required to seal the joint between the bottom portion and its cover. Moreover, no means are provided for supporting cigarettes in the container body.
Vogel in U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,946 discloses a container for cigarette packages or the like. This invention is limited in that it is not waterproof and is designed to accommodate an entire package of cigarettes. Moreover, the device is not designed to accommodate a lighter.
Vogel in U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,304 discloses a container. This invention is limited in that it is not waterproof and is designed to accommodate an entire package of cigarettes. Moreover, the device is not designed to accommodate a lighter.
Musselman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,460,427 discloses a combined cigarette case and lighter. This invention is limited in that it is not waterproof and is designed to accommodate an entire package of cigarettes. Moreover, the device comprises an integral refillable lighter.
Moon, III, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,547 discloses a container. This invention is limited in that a strap connects the container and its cover. Moreover, no means are provided for supporting cigarettes in the container body.
Dupuis in U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,109 discloses a cigarette lighter. This invention is limited in that it is not waterproof Moreover, it comprises an integral refillable lighter.
Herman in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,207,976 and Re. 31,076 discloses a cigarette package. This invention is limited in that it is not waterproof and cannot accommodate a lighter. Moreover, the bores within the body of the device hold each cigarette in a friction type fit and the device requires the user to store cigarette butts in it.
Musselman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 140,571 discloses a combined cigarette and igniter case. This invention is limited in that it is not waterproof Moreover, no means are provided to organize the container""s contents.
Tupper in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 144,528 discloses a combined cigarette and match case. This invention is limited in that the lid does not appear to be attached to the body of the device.
Abbatiello in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 148,402 discloses a leakproof container for a cigarette package. This invention is limited in that a wire bail and what appears to be a gasket are required to seal the joint between the container and its lid. Moreover, no means are provided to organize the container""s contents.
Snodgrass in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 148,650 discloses a combined cigarette lighter and case. This invention is limited in that it is not waterproof. Moreover, the device comprises an integral refillable lighter.
Mak in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,344 discloses a waterproof cigarette case. This invention is limited in that it is not designed to accommodate a disposable lighter. Moreover, no means are provided to organize the container""s contents.
The invention is used to contain and to provide protection to smoking materials, e.g., one or more cigarettes or loose tobacco and a cigarette lighter. In a preferred embodiment, the invention is a waterproof container that holds up to five cigarettes and a disposable, flint and spark wheel lighter. In another preferred embodiment, the disposable lighter is a full-size or mini lighter manufactured by the BIC Corporation. In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention is used to provide protection to loose tobacco, a lighter and a smoking tool.
One advantage of the invention is that cigarettes and a cigarette lighter are kept dry in a watertight container in a potentially wet situation, for example, while fishing, hiking or skiing. Another advantage is that cigarettes and a cigarette lighter are protected from damage. Yet another advantage is that the lighter and the cigarettes are stored in a space-efficient manner and in a container having a smooth shape that fits into a shirt or pants pocket. A further advantage is that the smoker can limit the number of cigarettes available to him or her for smoking during a period of time or activity to the number that the device can hold, for example, five.
The invention is an apparatus for containing one or more cigarettes, a cigarette lighter and/or other smoking materials. In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus comprises a body with an opening that is fitted with an insert that holds a plurality of cigarettes and a cigarette lighter. In one embodiment, a lid is attached to the body by means of a hinge and snaps closed over the opening in the body in such a way that the top ends of the cigarettes and the top end of the lighter fit into the lid. In a preferred embodiment, the body and lid are produced by the plastic injection molding process as one piece (in one mold) with the body and lid connected via an integral tab, tail or hinge (e.g., a xe2x80x9cliving hingexe2x80x9d) mechanism. The tab, tail or hinge mechanism operates to cause the lid to move (generally, to rotate or pivot) to a position that is adjacent to the body and clear of any flame produced by the lighter. In alternative embodiments, the lid is a separate component that is snapped onto the body covering the opening.
An insert is permanently snapped into the opening in the body during fabrication of the device. Holes in the insert provide support for (and generally restrict movement relative to the body of) the generally cylindrical cigarettes and for the lighter. In other embodiments, ribs molded into the interior of the body also provide support for the cigarettes and the lighter. In a preferred embodiment, the components of the device are plastic and produced by injection molding. In other embodiments, one or more of the components are comprised of wood, metal or other material.
In use, the invention is operated by holding the body in one hand and pulling on the lid causing the lid to rotate around a pivot point or zone provided by the hinge until the lid is clear of any flame that can be produced by the lighter. A cigarette is removed from the device and placed in the smoker""s mouth. Holding the body in one hand, the smoker uses his or her thumb to manipulate the sparkwheel (or other ignition mechanism) of the lighter and the fuel release valve, causing the lighter to produce a flame. After the flame has been used to light the cigarette, the fuel release valve is allowed to close, extinguishing the flame. The lid is then rotated back over the hole in the body and latched into place in such a way that water cannot pass through the junction between the lid and the body when the device is submerged in water.
In broad terms, a preferred embodiment of the apparatus is comprised of a body having an opening, an insert fitted into the body through the opening and a lid for covering the opening. The lid may be a separate component that is snapped onto the body or it may be attached to the body by means of a tab, tail or hinge in such a way that it can be moved or pivoted to cover the opening. The insert is provided with at least one hole (and, preferably, a plurality of holes) which can accept at least one cigarette (and, preferably, a plurality of cigarettes). The insert is also provided with a hole which can accept a disposable cigarette lighter. In an alternative embodiment, the body is provided with ribs and/or stops integrally molded therein to provide further support to the cigarettes and the lighter.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention is a container for cigarettes and a cigarette lighter comprising a generally hollow body having an exterior surface and an opening, the exterior surface forming a female closure means. The container also comprises a generally hollow lid having an interior surface and an interior having a generally concave shape, the lid being connected to the body by means of a tab, tail or hinge that forms a living hinge mechanism, and the interior surface forming a male closure means that is engagable with said female closure means in an interference fit. The container further comprises an insert irreversibly snapped into the generally hollow body, the insert having a plurality of holes therein, one of the holes being configured to accept a disposable cigarette lighter with the ignition mechanism of the lighter being accessible to a user when the closure means are not engaged and the lid is pivoted away from the opening. In this embodiment, the other holes accommodate the upper ends of a plurality of tubular cavities, each of the tubular cavities having a closed lower end. In this embodiment, one of the cavities is configured to hold loose tobacco and another is configured to hold a tobacco bat or pipe. The cavity that is configured to hold loose tobacco is adapted to allow the tobacco to be poured out of the cavity, e.g., into a pipe. In a preferred embodiment, the upper end of this cavity protrudes above the upper surface of the insert and forms a spout to facilitate pouring of the tobacco.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the drawings and the ensuing description of preferred embodiments of the invention. A person skilled in the art will realize that other embodiments of the invention are possible and that the details of the invention can be modified in a number of respects, all without departing from the inventive concept. Thus, the following drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not restrictive.